That Basic High School Story
by KairytheHorse
Summary: Sonic & Co. in a high school setting...you definitely haven't seen one of these before! *SARCASM* Join my OC, Kairy, as she travels through Emerald Academy - befriending the gang and experiencing lots of drama along the way! I know this is a bad summary but give it a try...you just might like what you read!
1. Chapter 1

Who doesn't love a good high school story? Correct, there is not a person who does not like one.

So let's begin with another absolutely generic basic average one.

In the most basic generic average way possible.

On a Monday morning, first day of school, junior year, my OC is a new student blah blah blah how else does it start. That's how the adventure begins!

And of course the most generic – She is attending the nearest private high school, Emerald Academy.

Yes. So very generic. In fact, so generic it almost hurts.

But creativity can only get you so far, am I right? (THIS IS A JOKE I AM VERY SARCASTIC)

But let's get back to business.

Oh let us not forget the all-important disclaimer now: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Kairy, her family or any other OC's.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I swiped on one last swipe of mascara and lined on one more streak of eyeliner and put my stupid make up case away. If there was one thing I definitely did not want to make time for ever, it was makeup. It was such a societal norm that I found ridiculous. Of course I did not have this revelation until like two days before, but nonetheless I still did not feel the need to pile on pounds of liquid and powder to "enhance" my natural look.

But moving on…

It was my first day at Emerald Academy, the private high school in the city of Station Square. My parents, sister and I had moved here over the summer for my dad's job. He was an IT guy at some computer place nearby. My mom was a homemaker and my sister was a little preteen brat. Her transition was easy. She would be entering the 6th grade, which meant she was going to start off fresh in the junior high section of Emerald Academy, whereas I was starting anew in junior year.

Do you know how hard it is to make friends with all new people in your junior year of high school?

I didn't either.

Because I hadn't started yet, technically.

ANYWAY

I wrapped my dumb uniform skirt around my waist and buttoned it together. The grey color did not clash with my blonde hair, but it was not exactly a flattering look. It certainly did not scream the "new age hipster" style I wanted it to. The hunter polo did not help with that either. At least the polo matched my eyes in a way.

That was one feature I loved a lot about myself. I came out of the womb equipped with bright green eyes. They made me happy because green was my favorite color. I also loved my long blonde mane. It came down to about my butt where my long blonde tail began. I decided to leave my hair down for the first day. I did not want to pull the "I don't care about anyone or anything" messy bun I would normally go for. I wanted to make at least one friend by the end of the day. That's why I went through the trouble of finding my makeup case too.

I strapped the required black Mary-Jane's over my hooves and finished pulling up my white knee socks. I flinched at my finished look.

I grabbed my backpack full of empty folders and notebooks and headed for the stairs. I could already hear my sister bitching about the latest preteen drama.

"Mom, Carly has not texted me back in days like does she even care about me?"

"Candace, you will make several new friends today! Friends you will have forever, in fact. Don't worry about Carly." My mom replied in a very calm manner. She didn't even want my sister to have a phone but my dad got her one without asking. Family probs.

"Did dad already leave for work?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you going to have breakfast?" My mom gave the 'the look' as I shook my head.

"Okay bye! Leaving!"

I scrambled out the door, grabbing a bag of Pop Tarts along the way, and jumped into my car. The six year old small SUV was my little baby. It was an ugly light blue color and was pretty bad with gas, but I loved it to death. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and turned it on. I heard my CD's shift around in the player as the car warmed up. I rolled down the windows and pressed the "play" button. My favorite band's melodies burst through the speakers.

Music was something I was passionate about. No, not creating it or playing it, but just listening to it. I could spend all day listening to my music. I called it 'my music', but 'my music' consisted of my favorite indie and alternative rock bands. Howling along to the lyrics, I backed out of the driveway and followed the GPS to the school.

The building was huge, brick, and covered in some green vining plant. It looked so college prep. I did not like it.

I parked in the first space I found and observed the people in surrounding spaces as I slowly made my way out my door. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I slammed the car door. I immediately buried my face in my phone as I pretended to text but really observed every breathing I could lay my eyes on. I wanted to see how people worked here.

At my old school, I was content just minding my own business in a corner with my headphones in. It was different here. First, the school itself was ten times bigger than my old one, and second I actually did want to make a friend or two. Don't get me wrong, I had friends at my old school, but I never hung out with anyone outside of the school setting. I needed a social life.

I found my way to the front doors and followed a horde of people inside. I felt like I had just leapt into a sea of baby prostitutes and golf club boys as I wade to the main office. Girls had their skirts hiked up to their asses and the male uniforms were khaki shorts and white or hunter polos, and it seemed that most of them had taken the opportunity to add the optional white, navy and hunter sweater vests to that outfit.

Once in the main office, I found the dean and received my schedule. She then told me to ask around for a girl named 'Amy Rose', and that she'd help me navigate through things.

Great. Just what I wanted first thing on a Monday morning. A cute little chat with the class president.

((This is why I didn't have very many friends))

Nevertheless, I located a random squirrel and asked him about this girl. He said to go to the 'Junior Lockers' which was a room not too far away. I ended up finding my own locker, and I got a chance to breathe. I piled some empty school supplies into my locker and looked at my schedule. I had AP English language first followed by P.E. I grabbed one empty folder and notebook and stuck them in my bag. I also grabbed the book and some pens and pencils and zipped my bag shut.

I decided to continue my pursuit of Amy Rose.

I located an orange echidna and asked. She introduced herself as 'Tikal' and pointed to a pink hedgehog standing on a ladder in the back of the room hanging up posters. I thanked her and made my way to pinkie.

I stood next to the ladder and cleared my throat loudly. I was hoping to avoid looking up to call her – I knew her skirt was not that long.

"Hi there! Can I help you?" I could hear her ask. She had an annoying voice.

"Are you Amy Rose?" I asked.

"Yes! OMG you must be Kairy. It is so nice to meet you! Just call me Amy. I'll be down in a sec!"

She finished taping a cheerleading tryouts poster to the wall and climbed down. She jumped to the ground from the last two steps and smoothed her skirt. She had pink bows on her shoes and socks, and had two giant gold bracelets on her wrists. Her hair, or quills, were trimmed in a bob cut and were as pink as the bows. She also had a red headband in her hair. I also noticed her eyes were about as green as mine.

I was then wrapped in her arms in an unexpected and truly unwanted embrace.

"I am so glad you are here! Everyone's been so excited to meet the new girl!" She squealed as she let go of me.

I forced a smile, "Oh good! I can't wait to meet everyone else as well! I was actually hoping you could just direct me to my first class." I said as I showed her my schedule. She frowned.

"Aw we don't have English together. But this class is on the second floor to the left. The door is labeled 212. Mr. Greever is a tall owl. He's hard to miss."

I thanked her for her help and booked it. The stairs thankfully did not take very long to ascend and I soon found myself in front of the English classroom. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way in.

"Good morning! Welcome to Greever's homeroom. What might be your name?" The owl asked. He was at his desk in the back corner.

Wait. Homeroom? Crap.

"Oh I did not realize there was a homeroom I am so sorry I should not be here yet." I apologized and began to back out the door. Greever laughed at my misfortune. Asshole.

I pulled open my schedule again and scanned the page for a 'homeroom'. I eventually noticed the teacher name and room number for that at the top of my paper next to my name and sighed.

I walked up to the third floor and found room 320. Walking in I noticed an empty seat in the back corner and decided it was mine. I saw my homeroom teacher, a large kangaroo whom, according to my schedule, was 'Ms. Kanga'. Super original. There were about 4 other people already seated in the room, so naturally I pulled out my phone to avoid socializing.

But one could not be so lucky. Maybe it was my inner conscience telling me I actually did want a friend.

Just as I pulled out my phone, pinkie walked in. She saw me and her eyes lit up like crazy.

"Kairy! I had no clue we had homeroom together! This is amazing!" She came right over and plopped down next to me. She was followed by a green seedrian.

"Kairy this is my good friend, Cosmo. Cos this is the new junior, Kairy!"

I gave a polite nod to the new acquaintance. I noticed the room was getting to be pretty full. The first bell then gave a loud ring. I took a deep breath as announcements and such went through and the bell for first class eventually rang. Amy and I parted ways and I went back to Mr. Greever's classroom. He smiled as I walked in and I took the nearest empty seat. A purple cat came over and sat next to me. Surprisingly, she did not gawk at me or ask if I was the 'newbie' which was nice. She actually paid me no mind. Along with everyone else. She simply sat, took out her book and waited for class to start. I liked her. Getting down to business right away. This could be a friend.

The bell rang and class began. The rest of the period went by pretty normally. Mr. Greever told us some stuff and we wrote some stuff and a quiz was assigned on some summer reading stuff. I was more focused on the relief I felt that this one person next to me still had not even laid eyes on me.

Not that I needed the attention….

The bell then rang and I grabbed my things and headed back down to the locker room. I knew I had gym, but I was not sure where the 'gym' was exactly. I grabbed my gym clothes out of my locker and looked around for other people grabbing gym clothes. I saw a small group of girls walking out with gym bags and followed them from far behind. They went down a long hallway that opened up to a large gymnasium. Inside were two sets of doors: one to girl's lockers and one to boy's lockers. I followed them into the girl's locker room and found myself an empty corner. Thankfully the area was large and I could find a small space for myself. I quickly changed into my gym clothes, which consisted of a pair of gray sweat shorts and a green T-shirt. I tied my shoe laces and stood tall. This look was more in my comfort zone.

I began to walk towards the door and saw that people were still coming in. The girls I had followed weren't even changed yet. Their hair seemed to be a bigger concern than their actual changing.

"Need help?"

I turned around to see the purple cat behind me. She had big gold eyes and I was excited she was finally looking at me.

"Uhm I just didn't know if it would be socially acceptable to leave the locker room yet."

The cat gave a small smile at my joke. Score! She thought I was funny.

"I'm Kairy, by the way. The new kid."

She nodded, "Blaze."

Blaze was a nice name. I noticed she was also changed into shorts and a T-shirt. We were the only ones.

"Come on, we can leave." I followed her out the door and to the back of the gym where most of the boys in our class were already standing. I picked out the gym teacher. He was a tall hound of some sort adorned in a track suit and a hat with a large whistle hanging around his neck. He was also a bit on the large side. So stereotypical.

I slowly followed behind Blaze to stand with her and two other guys. One was a blue hedgehog and the other was a silver colored hedgehog.

"Hey Blaze, look atchu makin' friends with the new kid. What a surprise! I figured that'd be Amy."

"Oh I've already met her." I added. The blue one laughed.

He stuck out his white gloved hand, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Star of the track and cross country teams, fastest kid in school." He puffed out his chest.

"You want a medal?" Blaze groaned. Sonic's chest deflated, "I'm just introducing myself, geez."

The silver one smiled nervously, "Uh, hi. I'm Silver." I nodded.

"I'm Kairy. Nice to meet you both." They smiled.

The rest of the girls in the class then piled out of the locker room. Mixes of booty shorts and spandex made their way to the side of the gym we were on and the teacher shook his head in defeat. I think I saw Sonic drooling. What a man-whore.

In case it was not already clear, I was a very VERY judgy person. Oops.

The teacher blew his whistle and everyone perked up.

"Okay listen up! Today we are doing a fitness test. You are to run two laps around the gym, do ten pushups, twenty five sit ups, and then take your heartbeat. I don't want to tire you guys out too much on the first day."

Wow he was actually a nice guy. I kind of was expecting him to be a dick but what do I know.

I stuck close to Blaze as we completed the task. The teacher guy let us just chill afterwards. Luckily I wasn't too sweaty. Smelling not bad and being not sweaty were two important things to be when making friends according to my rule book in my head on how to properly make friends.

Blaze, Sonic, Silver and I sat in a little square. I listened to them gossip a little, but I had no clue who they were talking about. Listening to them, I discovered that Blaze was super chill and wasn't too keen on talking crap about anyone or taking crap from anyone. She did a fair bit of shutting Sonic up. Sonic seemed like kind of a douche, but not a horrible one. Like one I could probably stand. Silver was pretty shy and so awkward. He had trouble making actually funny jokes even though he tried real hard. You could tell Sonic liked him a lot but still thought Silver was a pussy. In all I liked the group and was happy to hear they wanted me to join them at lunch.

The rest of the morning went slowly but smoothly. By lunchtime I had done a great job of not making any new friends. Thankfully I had a few classes with Blaze, so I hung around her. She seemed to enjoy my cynicism. She walked with me down to the cafeteria and stood with me in line.

"Honestly the food isn't too bad. It's not gourmet, but at least it has a decent taste. Based on what I saw on the menu for today, go with the sandwiches. They are always a safe route to go."

I scanned the sandwich bar when we got to it. I spotted a chicken Caesar wrap and grabbed it.

"Freaking love chicken Caesar. Thanks for the tip!" I exclaimed.

We paid and I stood next to the cat as she scanned the cafeteria. Eventually she began to make her way towards the back of the room. We were headed towards Silver and a raccoon.

"G'day mate! You must be the new chic! I'm Marine. It's nice to finally meet ya!" The raccoon cheerily greeted. She was kinda cute.

"Hey. Nice to meet you too. I'm Kairy." I sat down across from her and Silver and Blaze sat next to me.

"So is there anybody I should watch out for?" I asked the three of them.

"Yes" Marine said with a mouthful of food, "Watch out for them." She pointed towards a group of girls a few tables over. It was obvious they were what the normal high-schooler would consider the 'popular girls'. Easily my least favorite of all possible girl options in high school. They sucked. They were mean, nasty, fake, and oh so bitchy. Or at least that was the stereotype that I had already placed onto them.

"Those the bitches?" I asked bluntly. Marine nodded profusely.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Just don't think they'll be your best friend. They are faker than fake."

"I figured." I replied and continued eating my delicious sandwich. It was so good for lunch food.

"The jocks are just as bad." Silver added sadly. He was pushing his food around his plate.

"You'll be fine. You made it last year, so stop worrying so much." Blaze said to the silver hedgehog. I looked at them curiously.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous but I am. They are such jerks." Silver seemed to have this constant look of worry on his face and he always seemed so nervous.

"What's going on?" I butted in.

"Silver has tryouts for the basketball team starting today and he's nervous. As usual. Even though he has no good reason to be." Blaze answered. Silver sighed and rested is head on his hand.

I thought about trying out for a sport, but decided the effort was not worth it.

After lunch the day flew by. I suffered through an uneventful math class and an even less eventful history class.

At the end of the day I grabbed some folders from my locker and went to head out to my car.

One day down, 179 to go.

At least I had made a few friends. I even got Blaze's number.

I made it to my car and jumped inside.

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading the first chapter!

So basically my oc is Kairy – she's an extremely cynical and realistic thinking horse. She's kind of short, with a small frame and long legs. She has long blonde hair, slightly darker fur and bright green eyes. DO NOT STEAL.

Feel free to like her on Facebook

'Kairy the Horse'

Anyway this story will be long and after long chapters like this I will add a next chapter from a different character's perspective. For example the next chapter will be told from Blaze's point of view, just to add substance to what is going on in my story.

Enjoy, and thanks again for reading! I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I'm flattered you were interested enough after the first chapter to continue on :')

This chapter will be more or less a recap of the first chapter, just told in Blaze's point of view.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

I walked into English and sat down in the first empty seat I saw. It happened to be next to the new girl. She seemed harmless. If anything, friend material. It was a breath of fresh air to not have a new girl be a preppy looking one.

She kept looking at me. I could tell she was pretty desperate for attention. She seemed to think of me in the same way I thought of her: possible friend. She probably hadn't experienced someone not looking at her since she walked in this morning. It must really suck to be the new kid in junior year of high school.

I tried to focus on my own desk but I could see her constant glances out of the corner of my eye. She continued on with this the whole class. I didn't understand why she didn't just say hi or something. I might have had sharp teeth but I wasn't a biter. Normally.

After class I scooted out the classroom door and made my way to my locker. Having gym second period on the first day of school was not in my idea of fun, but I knew it would just be the regular fitness test which never lasted long. I walked down to the gym lockers and, as it had always been for me, I was the first one there. I changed quickly and sat on a bench off to the side while all of the other girls showed up. I saw Rouge and her posse come in and I inwardly shuddered. I hoped that Silver would have the decency to not stare at her enormous chest bounce around the whole class. I was excited he was in my class this year though. At least I could always guarantee myself a partner.

After a few minutes in thought, I stood up and began to walk to the door. The guys would be ready by now. I then saw the new girl peeking around the corner at the other girls in the locker room. She was all changed and probably did not realize she did not have to wait for all of the other girls to finish up in order to leave.

"Need help?" I asked. She turned and seemed to recognize me from English. She looked way to excited to see me.

"Uhm I just didn't know if it would be socially acceptable to leave the locker room yet." She replied. I smiled at her joke. She was actually pretty chill.

"I'm Kairy, by the way. The new kid." I nodded and gave my name. I hoped she realized that everyone here knew that she was the new kid and that her name was Kairy. New students in junior year was not a common occurrence.

"Come on, we can leave." I said and she followed me out the door. I spotted Silver at the back and made my way over to him. I also noticed he was standing with Sonic, which was another good face to see in gym class. As we approached, I saw Sonic looking at me with the new girl and I could see the wheels in his small brain churning as he came up with some snide comment to make about me making friends with the new kid.

"Hey Blaze, look atchu makin' friends with the new kid. What a surprise! I figured that'd be Amy." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I've already met her." Kairy replied. Sonic laughed, not surprised in the least.

Out of our little weird friend group, Amy was definitely the people pleaser. I was more of a lone wolf, except a cat.

Sonic shook Kairy's hand, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Star of the track and cross country teams, fastest kid in school."

"You want a medal?" I snarked. Sonic flattened his ears, "I'm just introducing myself, geez."

Silver then tried to get into the conversation, "Uh, hi. I'm Silver."

Kairy introduced herself and I smiled. Silver was such an awkward guy.

Just then the flood gates, more commonly known as the girl's gym locker doors, opened and a horde of poorly dressed females piled out. I tried not to throw up. I glanced at Silver who seemed more focused on his shirt being a tad too big than the smorgasbord of thirsty girls. Unfortunately, Sonic was not in the same state of mind.

Coach then blew the whistle and gave us the same instructions for our fitness test as he did every year. Kairy stayed with me as we did what we had to do. Afterwards the four of us sat down and Sonic commenced with the daily gossip.

"So Silv, did you get a glance at the jugs of the century?" Sonic said, drooling.

I gave him a fiery look, "Shut up Sonic. Life isn't all about who has the biggest chest."

He shrugged, "I'm a guy. What do you want?"

"IN OTHER NEWS, what is up for this weekend? I want to get out of the house for once. Marine suggested bowling or something?" I asked.

"Bowling sounds fun." Silver replied. Our friend group was strange. It usually consisted of myself, Silver, Marine, Sonic, his best friend Tails, Amy, her friend Cosmo, and Knuckles. We tried to hang out as much as we could, but we all had crazy schedules and we were part of different friend groups. Silver, Marine and myself usually stuck together. Sonic and Knuckles were close and did sports together, so they had a competitive friendship. Sonic had grown up with Tails, so they were like siblings. Amy had befriended me when I was new to the city in freshman year, and she had always been kind to me so I kept up a friendship with her. Cosmo was her best friend. Amy also was madly in love with Sonic, but would never admit it, even though it was obvious. We all were also pretty friendly with everyone else. It was weird but it worked.

"I could go for that." Sonic shrugged. Plans had been made.

"Kairy, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" I offered to her. I felt bad – she must've felt a little awkward sitting there while we talked about things she couldn't relate to.

She smiled and graciously accepted.

By lunchtime I was exhausted. I just wanted to go home and take a good cat nap. But I still had to make sure Kairy was doing alright. She was a bit cynical, but down to earth. I told her the food was not too bad, and she ended up being pretty pleased with her wrap.

She sat with Silver, Marine and I, and she seemed to enjoy my little Australian raccoon friend. Marine was always good at being super friendly but not overbearing. Marine started warning her about the bitches in our grade. Granted they never really bothered me, but I still found them so fake.

"The jocks are just as bad." Silver said. I saw him pushing his food around as he looked down at his plate.

"You'll be fine. You made it last year, so stop worrying so much." I tried to comfort him. He was always so hard on himself. It made me sad.

Kairy was confused, so I explained Silver's nerves about basketball tryouts. He and I had been texting for hours last night with me consoling him. Silver and I had been close for a long time. We grew up together far away and our families ended up moving to the city a while back. Mine moved a year after his, but we still kept in touch. Marine was in a similar situation. That year Silver and I were separated, I befriended her. Our families were also close, and moved to the city together. It was a long story.

After lunch I went through the day with no interruptions. I walked to my car after. I saw Kairy jump into a blue car and drive off. I had given her my number in case she had questions about the school.

Marine was already waiting.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

She leaned against my red sedan, "Are you kidding? I was ready to leave before you picked me up this morning."

I smiled and piled my books in the back seat and hopped in. Marine grabbed shotgun and I drove off.

Hey guys!

Thanks for tuning in to chapter 2! I know it's off to a slow start, but I want to establish the characters before I do anything. Next chapter I think I will go back to Kairy or shift to a completely new person. Only time will tell!

Also I apologize if Sonic is coming off as a total douche – I do love him dearly, and he will turn around. Also Rouge is not a bad character and Shadow is coming soonish. As well as better introductions to other major characters like Tails and Knuckles.

Happy reading!

Again, feel free to like 'Kairy the Horse' on facebook!


	3. Chapter 3

AH thanks again for reading! I see so many have read – please feel free to leave a review! It would make me feel good :3

Anyway this chapter is going to be a culmination of the first week's events as told by Kairy. It also covers a pretty great night of bowling.

First weeks of school are never very interesting.

Unless of course you are the new kid.

;)

OH and I forgot to remind everyone of this last chapter, but I DO NOT OWN ANY of the characters except Kairy and any other OC's. I also own the basic idea of the plot.

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

I sighed in relief as I flopped down on my bed Friday after school. It had easily been the longest week of my life.

Okay maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it felt like it had gone on forever. I liked my new friends, but classes were boring. My only AP classes were English and Chemistry, and frankly I was not feeling super challenged. I was pretty nerdy and I wanted to fast forward to when we started labs.

Socially, the week was still really was not that interesting.

On Wednesday I had gym last period, and I had asked Blaze about the really busty bat in our class. Her name was apparently Rouge. I asked if she was a bitch and Blaze never responded.

On Thursday Blaze and I did not have the same lunch, so I sat with Amy and she had introduced me to Cosmo again and her sophomore friend Cream. She was a little tan colored rabbit. Very sweet. During that lunch, I discovered that Amy did, in fact, have a thing for Sonic. I was never big on causing drama, but I remembered Blaze mentioning that Amy liked him on Tuesday, and apparently she'd never admit it.

"So any cute guys I should look out for?" I had asked. Amy's eyes had immediately lit up.

"Well the guys on the football team are hot, but any athletic guy is hot." She said quickly. I caught her trying to divert my attention to a different sport.

"Well I have always found track runners attractive…any thoughts?" I had asked oh so deviously.

Amy's face burned red, "No oh my gosh none of them are cute."

Cosmo and Cream at that point were in a fit of giggles. Amy began to fume at them.

"What is so funny?!"

"Nothing. Didn't realize none of the track team members are cute to you." Cosmo giggled.

Amy looked so embarrassed. "Did I say something?" I said innocently.

Amy had sighed, "Look don't tell anybody but I kind of have a small thing for Sonic. Well I don't know if it's real but he's alright I guess."

I swore to secrecy.

Looking back I realized what I had done was a pretty bitchy move and I felt bad. I didn't want to be that girl that always stirred up trouble.

Today Blaze had invited me to bowling. I had agreed. I was to meet them at the alley at seven the next night to hang out. I was excited for that. I felt so included and I had only been in school for a week!

Today I had also been introduced to Tails. He was a cute little orange fox with two tails. Apparently it was some sort of genetic defect, but he had learned to fly with them, which was pretty freaking amazing if you asked me. I learned that he and Sonic had grown up together and their families were very close. Tails was a little younger than the rest of us juniors, but he had skipped a grade back in elementary school due to his intelligence. Apparently he was a whiz with technology and had made the watch he was wearing, along with a cool paper organizer thingy in his locker.

We had also picked chemistry lab partners today. I did not have any friends in the class, so I was randomly put with the orange echidna from the first day of school, Tikal. She was really nice and kind of quiet. I also noticed she wore a lot of beads and things in her quills, and she seemed to have a very earthy-crunchy kind of hippy personality. We had exchanged phone numbers and Blaze told me she was a good person. Blaze also offered for me to invite Tikal to bowling. I did and she had accepted.

I was happy with the people I had befriended – they were so nice and fun to be with. I was really looking forward to bowling.

But after sitting around home on a Friday night for a long time, I became bored. And then I became curious.

I opened up my laptop and logged in to my very unused People Portal account. I then started looking up my friends one by one. Creepy? Unnecessary? Weird? Maybe. But I was interested to see if there was anything interesting on there.

Blaze's profile was mostly empty. There were a few pictures of her and Marine and Silver, but she didn't seem to post much. Silver's was similar. Amy's, however, was full of pictures and posts.

I scanned through the pictures. There were selfies, pictures of her family, and pictures from a few parties. It seemed to me that she didn't go too crazy, which was nice. I saw one picture of her and in the background there were people playing beer pong. But every picture she was in, she wasn't holding a drink and she was usually with Cosmo. They seemed to be those typical party bystanders, who watched everything and had fun but didn't have to participate to do so. I was intrigued. I really was hanging out with a good group of people.

Knuckle's page was almost the opposite. He had several pictures of parties with the football team, and he was almost always holding a glorious plastic red cup. I didn't know the red echidna well at all, but his smiles in every picture seemed forced. There was one picture he was tagged in where he was in the background, and by following his eyes you could see they were on a white bat also in the background. I recognized her from my gym class. Her name was Rouge, as I had remembered Blaze telling me that. She had the biggest boobs I had ever seen. I figured they were fake. Knuckles must have had a thing for her at one point. Or he just marveled at her jugs like every other guy.

I clicked on her profile. She had amazingly tealy eyes, and she was absolutely gorgeous. The only problem was that she clearly knew it. In ever picture she was dressed in clothes that showed off her curves in a "come and get it" way rather than a classy way. I really REALLY wanted to judge her, but I just couldn't. She also did not look happy, really happy, in most of her pictures. My damn feels were getting to me as usual. From the looks of it she was a frequent flier in several guys' bedrooms. I then came across a picture of her in a cheerleading uniform and my feels were gone. She was definitely just a dumb whore.

I then clicked on a link to a guy in one of her photos. I had seen him around school a few times but never thought twice of it. He was a hedgehog with black fur and red stripes. Apparently his name was Shadow. It looked from pictures as though he was also on the track team. There were many pictures of him and Sonic running. He had no posts of his own, but he was in a few pictures with Rouge, and he was not smiling in any of them. He actually wasn't smiling in any of the pictures. I figured he was that one weird emo kid every grade had and the popular girls liked to tease.

An hour later I figured I had found the profiles of every person in school and decided to shut it down. I was being too weird for my own good.

The next day went by slow. I spent all morning cleaning up the yard with my family, and it took forever for bowling time to show up. But by 6:30 I was thankfully on the road in my car following my GPS to the bowling alley. When I got there I saw Blaze's red car and walked inside to find her. She was with Marine, Silver, Amy, Sonic, Cosmo, and Knuckles.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. They all waved back.

"Have any trouble getting here?" Blaze asked. I shook my head. It was actually a pretty straight ride.

Tails then walked in and came over to stand with Sonic. They did a cute little secret handshake thing. They really did seem like brothers from another mother.

A few minutes passed and eventually Tikal came in. She also brought a brown lynx with black tipped ears, paws, and tail in.

"Oh hey Nicole!" Amy greeted cheerily. I vaguely recalled clicking through her profile. She was on student council, I think.

After a few greetings and whatnot, bowling began. Things started off quietly. It was apparent that Tikal sucked as bad as I did, which made me feel pretty great. Sonic and Knuckles got super competitive.

"Alright watch this!" Sonic bragged as his ball sped down the alleyway and into the pins in a perfect strike. Knuckles grumbled, "Oh yeah? Well watch this!"

He threw his bowling ball aggressively and it smashed into the pins and into the back wall of the lane. All of us just stood there and looked at him. He sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh soooo who wants to get out of here and go for ice cream?!" He said nervously as an employee of the alley started coming over to us. We all scrambled to put our normal shoes back on and piled out the door. Luckily nobody came after us.

"Head to Benny's!" Amy shouted as we all ran to our cars.

I followed Blaze's noticeable vehicle out of the parking lot and down to a little ice cream stand. It was a cute little place, and it was a good place for me to note since I loved ice cream almost as much as life itself.

We piled back out of our various automobiles and went to stand in line. I watched as Amy searched her purse frantically in front of me in our little group.

"Crap I don't have any more cash." She said quietly to herself.

Almost immediately Sonic pushed a few dollars in her direction very discreetly. But of course where I was standing I saw it plain as day. Amy quickly grabbed the money, her eyes sparkling. Sonic whipped around as if nothing had happened. Amy glanced at me, speechless. I smirked.

After ordering my small cookie dough in a cup, I joined everyone else at a large table. I sat on the end next to Tikal and Nicole and listened in on the gossip.

"So who's going to Rouge's tonight?" Sonic eyed the rest of us. I had a blank look on my face. Was I supposed to get this?

"I am man. But only for a few." Knuckles mumbled.

"I'm going for a little too. So is Cosmo. But we will only stay till 11." Amy piped up.

"Nicole and I have other plans." Tikal stated.

"Uhh what are we talking about?" I asked.

Sonic turned to me, "Every year on the first Saturday of the school year, one of the cheerleaders will throw a huge party at their house. We usually don't stay forever, but going for a little to get a taste of the drama is always fun. Pretty sure Rouge's parents are never home…and knowing her, it's going to be a good party."

I looked at the rest of the table, "So should I go?"

"Everyone's invited. It's only 9 now, we could probably head over. I don't stay long, though." Blaze said to me. I decided I could go. Why the heck not? I mean I wasn't one for drama but…

Ugh okay maybe I was a little interested to see if anything would happen. But that was only because I was new to the school and needed to get all the info I could about the rest of the student body so I could properly function among everyone else.

After we finished our treats, I hopped into my car and again tailgated the red sedan to Rouge's place. It was going to be an interesting evening.

Hello again :3

Hope this chapter opened up some new ideas for you all!

And also I usually will not be able to update so fast! I just had a pretty empty weekend. Hope you all had a nice weekend yourselves!

Also a huge shout out to those who left reviews – thank you so much! Hope I can continue to keep you entertained!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome, welcome!

This chapter is going to cover most of Rouge's party in a few different points of view. Obviously I will clearly mark when and where character voices will be switching. I wouldn't want to confuse anyone!

Again, I am fully aware that this story is still lacking real drama, but I want to make sure the bases are set before we start running them.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Kairy's POV**

Blaze's car eventually stopped in front of a huge white house set into the woods. The long driveway and the bordering sidewalks were lined with cars. I did my best to parallel park behind the red sedan and jumped out. Everyone except Tikal, Nicole, Marine and Tails had decided to go for a little bit.

I joined Blaze and we walked up the driveway together. I could hear the bass bumping in the back of the house and the sky was dark so you could tell the party lights were on. I was a little nervous.

I had never really been to a party-party. I had been to several get-togethers, but they were usually on the same wavelength as bowling and ice cream. I also was pretty sure my mom would flip out if she really knew where I was. I just told her I was going out with my new friends, which made her happy, and that I would be back by 11:30.

It was about 9:30 at that point. Blaze and I eventually made it to the back yard where I'm pretty sure the entire junior and senior classes were. I barely recognized faces of people that I had probably passed at some point in the week. I could tell a majority of them were already pretty buzzed.

The back yard was actually really nice. The house was bigger once you got to it, and the yard was at least an acre of grass that included a huge patio and a lighted outdoor pool. Some people were swimming, others were just standing around with all sorts of beer cans in their hands.

Blaze pulled me aside, "I am warning you, not that you need it, that the senior guys in our school are not as tame as others. Just keep your eyes and ears open and alert at all times, okay? I'm gonna go find Silver. Also if you see a mysterious punch bowl, STAY AWAY."

Blaze wandered off and I made my way into the basement via the large glass sliding door connecting the patio to the inside. Even more high schoolers were packed in there. I made my way over to the one thing I was looking for: the snack table. Crackers and deli platters and veggie bowls were plenty. I was surprised at how nice the food looked seeing as I was expecting the party to be completely trashy.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with crackers and pepperoni and sat in the corner on a stool. I observed the scene before me. The basement was large, and from my position I could tell there were two people making out on the couch facing the television on the other end of the room. There was also a small group of people seated in a circle on the floor in another corner passing a blunt. Several others filled the space drinking their alcohol and acting like idiots. Part of me really wanted to get in on the drinking action – I was always interested in what kind of drunk I would be since I had never really experienced drinking before – but I didn't want to give myself a bad image. I also had to drive myself home.

Eventually my constant trips to and from the food table were noticed. A purple chameleon made his way over to where I was sitting.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He stated to me. He had a deep voice. He wore a white button down shirt and khaki shorts. He extended his gloved hand to me, "Espio. You must be Kairy."

I nodded, "Yes, nice to meet you." I recognized him from I believe my chemistry class.

"It's nice to meet you too. Just wanted to let you know this party continues throughout the whole house and yard. Don't be here after 12- that is when the cops come." He then disappeared. The whole 'chameleon' thingy caught me off guard.

I had already been warned about the time, but I appreciated his advice. I had to leave at 11 anyway. And the party was not that interesting so I was probably going to head out earlier than planned.

And as if on cue a sudden alarm sounded. Everyone began crowding outside by the pool. I finally saw Rouge standing over by the diving board. She was scantily clad, wearing nothing but spandex shorts and a white crop top. Her ass and boobs were hanging out everywhere. She probably wanted it that way. Everyone was looking in her direction. She took a step onto the board and began to speak.

"Hello all! Welcome to my house – I hope you are all enjoying your time. As I am sure you are all aware, the cops will probably be here around 12 to check on things. Please be either gone or hidden in my house with no traces of alcohol or weed around please. Otherwise, continue to partayyyyy!" She ended with a squeal, shaking a bottle of something in her hand. I cringed. The music started up again, louder than before, and more alcoholic beverages seemed to appear from nowhere.

Soon I noticed Amy standing by herself near the stone wall. I went over to her.  
"You okay?" I asked. She looked a little down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." She replied shortly.

"Don't lie to me." I persisted. She sighed, "I just wish Sonic would look at me the way he looks at other girls." I could tell she wanted to replace 'other girls' with 'Rouge'.

I placed a hand on her arm, "They might have the bigger chest, but you have a more real personality. Plus you're fun and naturally very pretty. Don't doubt yourself!"

I have no clue where my sudden advice came from, but it made me sound so knowledgeable. I almost wanted to laugh at my words. The last relationship I had was nonexistent. I had never had a real boyfriend. I had hooked up with a few guys at my old school, but those were all meaningless kisses.

"We used to be friends." Amy interrupted my thoughts.

I did a double take, "You and Rouge?"

"Yeah…she used to be really cool. Now she's so fake. I wish she hadn't changed once she grew boobs and tried out for cheerleading. I miss her sass." Amy sounded so upset it made me feel bad.

"When did she stop talking to you then?" I asked, genuinely interested in what this whole thing was about.

"Well it kind of started fading last year. She used to hang out with all of us. I mean things are obviously so different this year. Sonic and Knuckles hangout more with the sporty guys and girls. Blaze, Silver and Marine have gotten a little more exclusive, which I don't understand. Thankfully Cosmo, Cream and I are still close. Tikal and Nicole are sort of drifters. We are friends with them, but they also hangout with Espio, Charmy and Shard more than we do. Rouge used to hang out with me and Cosmo and Cream. She was so fun! And now she just puts on a show for all the 'cool' kids. It's just not her. Well, the partying is her. She's always liked parties, but she never hosted something like this. Being at her house in this context makes me a little uncomfortable."

Amy gave a loud sigh and hung her head. I didn't know some of the names she'd mentioned, I only recognized 'Espio', but I was sure I'd find out the others later. I put a hand on her shoulder. I wished things weren't so sucky for her.

Cosmo then joined us and put a hand on Amy's hand.

"I know this setting is not what you had planned, but let's try to have some fun while we are here, okay?" Cosmo asked.

Amy looked up, "Okay. Let's go see other people. Kairy come with us. I can introduce you to some of the other people we are friendly with!"

I smiled and tagged along.

**Silver's POV**

I was not a party person. I never felt comfortable in large crowds. Part of it was that I had always been bullied as a kid, so I was really insecure. I was always afraid that everyone's eyes were on me. The only reason I was here was because of Blaze. She was my best friend, so I wanted to hang out with her wherever she desired.

As I stepped out of my car, I saw her walking up the mile-long driveway with Kairy. I followed behind.

Kairy was cool. I liked having her around now. I could tell Blaze liked her too, which made me happy because Blaze did not like a lot of people. She could barely stand Amy half the time. Kairy seemed to be helping Blaze get more in touch with everyone else, though. At the start of this year, Blaze had started only wanting to be with Marine and me because she was 'bored' with everyone else. I think she just felt out of place.

Once I reached the backyard, I saw the party had begun a while ago. Blaze was also making her way towards me, without Kairy.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. She gave me 'the look', "I just wanted to talk to you."

She knew I wanted her to talk to more people other than myself, but I also found it really nice that she enjoyed my company so much. I enjoyed being with her more than anything else in the world.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Blaze you really should try to talk with Kairy or Amy or someone else, too. I can come with you."

"Silver you know I don't feel comfortable here. Once Kairy has found someone to be with, I am leaving."

I had been expecting that answer. I didn't blame her – I was certainly more than happy to leave early. I just feared she was closing off bridges. I still talked to Sonic and Knuckles. As much as I cared about her I wanted to maintain more friendships. I was so scared she'd spend her life alone if she didn't follow suit.

Suddenly a group of clearly high guys came rocketing towards me.

"Duuuuude where did you get your hair done?"

"Yeah man, where's your stash?"

"Bruuuuh."

I cringed and jumped back. I knew this would happen.

"Back. Off." Blaze threatened. Her eyes glowed with fire. The stoners backed away and ran off in fear.

That is why I had always appreciated Blaze.

We had grown up together far away from here, and we both had developed odd powers as children. I had telekinesis, and she was able to control fire, hence why she was called 'Blaze'. We were able to control our abilities very well, so few knew we had them. When we were younger, we just met up one day, discovered we had abnormal abilities, and became friends. The rest, as some would say, is history.

I thanked her for fending off the stoners. I had always been so self-conscious about my stupid quills. Having hair shaped like a marijuana leaf was not my idea of a cool thing, but I didn't want to cut it because I was used to the way it looked, if that made any sense.

She shrugged it off and scanned the party. I could tell she really wanted to leave.

"Want to go?" I finally offered.

"Yes." She said. I had also had enough, even though I had really just arrived.

**Rouge's POV**

I raised my bottle of Smirnoff as everyone went back to partying. I had to admit, the spotlight felt pretty damn good. I was so excited to see that everyone was having a good time – my ego certainly was.

I wasn't too keen in having the stoners doing their thing in my basement, but that was something I figured I could clean up pretty easily. The alcohol was easier to maintain. I was just hoping my parents would not find a trace of any of this when they came home the following weekend.

Yet, even with all of the positive vibes from everyone at the party, I still didn't feel 100% good. Not because of worries that my parents or the cops would catch me, because I knew how to deal with all of that based on previous parties at others' houses, but rather I knew deep down that this 'party host' thing I was doing, wasn't me at all. I remembered when I was friendly with Amy Rose and them, and those were fun times. Granted, I had always been one for the parties, but never to this extent and NEVER at my own place. But ever since I had joined the cheer squad and the popular older girls had taken to me, I just couldn't stop myself. My popularity skyrocketed and it did feel pretty cool. I wasn't a bitch, though. I still said hi to my old friends on occasion, but things definitely weren't the same. I really missed bowling, arcades and ice cream. But in order to get a little, you have to give a little. I just wasn't sure if I made the right sacrifice.

Just as I had planned, the cops came at 12. By then the stoners had left, thankfully, and only a few of my cheer squad friends were left and some of the sporty guys. We had put all of the alcohol away and everything had been cleaned up as part of a team effort. Thankfully none of us were drunk enough to give away anything either. Most of them hid in the bushes behind my house while myself and a few friends went inside and pretended to be immersed in the T.V. Luckily, the cops bought it. Once they left, the guys came back into the house with us. I was surprised that Knuckles was still there. He was a part of the old group, and although he was on the football team, he never really acted as if he was on the team and he looked so awkward with the rest of them. But I didn't question it.

"So I think we should play something." Fiona stated. She was on the cheer squad with me, and she was probably my least favorite. She was a curvy fox who talked more about her sex life than anyone else I knew.

"I'm down." Someone replied. Everyone went along with it.

"I say we play 'Never Have I Ever'. Everyone know how it goes?" She asked. I cringed and my stomach knotted. I was afraid this would happen. And I knew I'd have to lie in order to not be given weird looks.

Everyone nodded and we began. We all held up ten fingers and began putting them down as people took turns saying what they hadn't done. It started simple with things like 'never have I ever cheated on a test' and 'never have I ever stolen something', but they started getting worse.

"Never have I ever gotten black out drunk". Knuckles said on his turn. I had to put a finger down for that one. At a party at the end of last year, I had way too much to drink and ended up puking my brains out and I eventually passed out. It was extremely scary, but by some miracle I woke up with nothing but a huge hangover and a stomach ache the next morning.

"Never have I ever done it with a teacher." I said confidently. Of course nobody put a finger down for that, so I looked a little dumb but it still was better than nothing.

"Never have I ever had sex." One of the football players eventually said. His buddies gave him a look, but he then began to brag about how often he gets blowjobs, so they shut up. I began to sweat as I put a finger down discreetly. I was afraid someone would say that.

"Rouge, oh my gosh, I didn't know that you weren't a virgin anymore!" Fiona said ecstatically. I gave a nervous smile, "Yeah haha."

She gave me a suspicious look, "Who was it with?"

"I never kiss and tell. Or in this case, screw and tell." I replied with sass to cover up my anxiety.

Truth was, I was a virgin. I had done a pretty bad job at giving that impression though, because my Portal page was full of pictures of me with guys in bedrooms, but most of those were truthfully completely innocent. Usually I stopped the action before things went too far.

Whispers began floating through the circle. I held back all negative thoughts as best as I could.

This was going to be a tough one to keep hidden.

**Knuckle's POV**

I hated this game. I hated all of the football players. I hated everyone. I hated myself.

I thought for sure Rouge was a virgin. I couldn't believe it when I saw her delicate finger slowly meet her palm. There was no way. I was going to find the douche and beat him to a pulp.

I wasn't sure why I cared so much, though. She and I had grown apart. There had never been anything in between us. She thought I was a stupid meathead, and I found her to be a sneaky whore. She probably lost it a long time ago.

But that still didn't settle my racing thoughts. What was wrong with me?

The game ended soon after and I eventually decided it was time to leave. I grabbed my keys and headed outside without saying goodbye.

**Kairy's POV**

I barely remembered any of the names of the people Amy and Cosmo had introduced me to by the time I got home. I noticed that Blaze had left early, though.

I sent her a text, 'When did you leave?'

She replied, 'Got bored. About to sleep ttyl.'

I'd have to ask her on Monday.

I sighed as I slipped into my pajamas and crawled under my covers. It had been a long week and certainly a long evening. I hadn't been planning on the party, and as much as I was a tad uncomfortable being around so many unfamiliar faces, I did have a decent time.

I was looking forward to my next week. Life in the new town wasn't so bad after all.

Hey everyone!

Again, I know the party didn't contain a SUPER load of drama, but I can't make anything too crazy just yet. You'll have to bear with me.

But I hope you enjoyed it either way! I am going to be gone for a few days, so it might be a while before I update, but I tried to make this chapter a decent length.

Hope you all are having a nice end to the summer, and please don't forget to leave reviews!

~K


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am back in the swing of things now.

Okay so this chapter is going to bring you a little more into what Kairy is thinking about everyone around her. Also this chapter gives you the first introduction to who Kairy is going to be paired with…..((if you really wanna know go check out my profile – all of my main pairings are in there))

Also I apologize for the shortness - it's been a long week!

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Kairy's POV

Another day, another quiz I forgot to study for the night before.

It was the fourth week of school and I had really gotten into a routine:

Wake up

Get ready for school

Get to school

Study for tests and/or quizzes in homeroom

Go to classes

See friends for a few minutes after school

Go home

Homework

Talk to friends

Sleep

Day in, day out.

It wasn't a bad routine. I had gotten used to it.

Today I had a chem quiz on basic periodic table info, but I had to review a little in homeroom. Amy came into homeroom glowing.

"What is up with you?" I asked.

"Tomorrow marks the first football game of the year!" She replied, squealing. I cringed but still managed to put on somewhat of a happy face.

"That's exciting. Where is it?" I realized after it came out of my mouth that it was a stupid question. I slapped my forehead, "Don't even answer that, I know it's on the field. Here at school. Because we have a football team and a football field."

Amy laughed and plopped down in the seat next to me.

"So I'm assuming this is an event I should attend?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, YES. You have to go. It's actually so much fun even if you aren't into football I promise!" She smiled.

"I suppose I can go tomorrow. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I replied.

"Well I guess that's the spirit, haha." She laughed.

I turned focused on my chem stuff until the bell rang. I grabbed my belongings and sped off to the chem room. Once I got there, I rushed to my seat to continue looking over things. I thought I was the only one in the room until I felt someone breathing down my neck. I whipped around to see the black hedgehog behind me. I always forgot he sat there because he was so freaking quiet. This time he was peeping over my shoulder to look at my notes.

"Forget to study?" I asked. He gave me a look. Good lord sorry I asked, I thought to myself.

The quiz turned out to be a piece of cake, and the teacher had us start preparing another pre-lab. I turned to Tikal, who sat next to me, as we started. She and I had become pretty good friends. She was fun to talk to and her down-to-earthiness was sometimes a happy medium between Amy's energy and Blaze's flatness. And although I didn't usually hang out with her and Nicole, she always welcomed my company.

Chemistry was definitely my favorite class so far this year. I loved working with chemical equations, both on paper and in labs. I was pretty nerdy with science things.

This lab was small, it was really just lighting strips of Manganese to see how brightly it burned as the first part. The second part was us using the lighting spectrum scopes to see the light spectrum in different lights around the school. But we wouldn't be able to start the lab until the next time class met because pre-labs took forever.

When the bell rang, I closed my lab book and packed up my things. As I stood up I accidentally bumped into the hedgehog from the beginning of class and he gave me a look more angry than the one before.

"My apologies for interrupting your way." I said sassily at him. There was no way I was gonna take his pissy looks. He just turned and kept going, ignoring me.

"Don't bother – he doesn't really talk to anyone." Tikal told me.

"What the hell is his deal?" I asked, annoyed at how rude he was.

"Well his name is Shadow, and he really doesn't like anybody in the school. Sometimes he looks excited when he is competing against others at track meets, and I know his family knows Rouge's, but that's it. I don't think I've ever really seen him smile." Tikal replied.

"Whatever. He isn't going to make anyone smile anytime soon either with that attitude about life." I said.

I walked with Tikal to my next class, history. It was easily the most boring class in the universe, but somehow I had managed to stay awake every time I went. It was beginning to get harder and harder to achieve staying awake as time went on, though.

Tikal walked by me and went to her next class, and I entered the history classroom and took my seat next to Espio. I had grown really friendly with the purple chameleon. He was pretty quiet, but he sounded so wise when he spoke. He was a very worldly guy. I had actually sat with him, Tikal, Nicole and a small bee named Charmy at lunch a few times. Charmy was a grade below, but he was Espio's adopted brother and was kind of funny to hang out with. He had a lot of energy to burn and was never empty of corny jokes. Nicole was pretty shy herself, but really sweet. She was also really good with technology. Not as good as Tails, but certainly nothing to balk at.

As I sat down, I took out my notebook and studied the minimal notes I had taken on my homework the night before to prepare myself for the daily quiz.

Espio chuckled, "Are you ever going to prepare ahead of time?"

I gave him a look, "Are you kidding? I would never prepare ahead of time for this crap."

The quizzes were always 5 questions about the homework and were really easy. Most of them were usually multiple choice. I hadn't had a problem yet, so there was no way I would be putting in more effort to study.

"So just to let you know, I'm having a few friends over Friday night if you would like to come. Nothing crazy, just a little get together." Espio said to me after class.

"Sure! I'd love to go. Just text me your address." I replied. Score! More chances to hang out with these guys after school meant closer friends.

Later that afternoon I was on my way out to my car when I noticed the hedgehog from chem class standing next to it.

"Can I help you?" I shot at him as I approached.

He gave me the same annoyed look and shot back, "I have a freaking car too." He pointed at the brown sedan next to him.

I tried to hide my red face as I angrily threw my books into my car's passenger seat and climbed into the front seat. There was no way I was letting him win by seeing my embarrassment.

As I backed out, I took one last quick look at him, and he was smirking ever so slightly.

What an ass.

I was pissed off the whole ride home. Nothing got to me more than people one-upping me to make me look like an idiot.

I texted Blaze what was up and she told me to come over. My mom surprisingly agreed, as she usually did not want me to go out on school nights, and I drove a few minutes down the road to Blaze's.

Her parents were really quiet. They did not say much and mostly kept to themselves. Blaze brought me up to her room and we just sat on the floor. I told her about my less than pleasant encounters with Shadow and she laughed a little.

"He's kind of an ass. He's smart, sneaky and athletic, but clearly not a people person. The most I know about him is that his family, I believe, knows Rouge's, which is why they are together a lot. He walks to and from school every day – I don't think I've ever seen his parents." Blaze stated.

I wondered why his parents never picked him up. He must've lived close to the school or – wait, if he didn't drive, why had he been near my car and said the sedan was his?

I kept that thought to myself.

I sat on my phone while Blaze finished her homework and then I brought up Espio's.

"Oh I'm glad he invited you. It's probably just going to be myself, Silver, Tikal, Marine, Nicole and Charmy. He isn't one for huge crowds." Blaze said.

"Cool. Sounds like a good group." I replied. She nodded, "It is."

"So tell me about this group. I want to know everyone." I asked lazily, laying back on her bedroom floor and looking at the vaulted ceiling. Her room was huge, along with the rest of her house. I knew her family came from a long line of wealthy people, which was probably why her parents seemed so regal. Blaze didn't act like she was a rich snob, though. She was actually really quiet about it. Besides her nice car, you really couldn't tell.

"Well you know Tikal, and do you talk to Nicole often?" Blaze inquired.

"No, I really haven't had the chance."

"Well, she usually keeps to herself. I know you know about her tech-savvy-ness, but because of that, she's pretty friendly with this guy Shard. He's a mecha-hedgehog. I don't interact with him much. He has a cousin named Metal. They both attend the school, but again I don't know them well. Nicole and Espio have known each other for a while, so I think that's why they always hangout. Charmy is Espio's adopted younger brother. The thing with Espio that you probably don't know is that he never met his real parents – he has a foster dad who took really good care of him and Charmy as younger kids, and I think that the dad is actually in a serious relationship with Cream's mom. So now that I think of it, she'll probably be there too because she's close with Charmy." Blaze paused, in thought.

"What do you mean by mecha-hedgehog?" I asked.

"Well…they aren't necessarily entirely skin and bone, as in they have a lot of prosthetic parts." She explained. I nodded, interested.

We talked some more about mindless things, and then I had to go home. I spent the rest of the evening wondering what I should wear to the football game the following evening, considering wearing my uniform would probably be a bit of a dumb thing to do.

I eventually gave up and headed to bed, slowly drifting off as I wondered again why the Shadow guy lied about his car.

AH I apologize again for how short and uninteresting this is. I wanted to establish everything.

The next chapter will be more fun!

Hope you all have had a good week - please review/favorite/follow if you could and also feel free to like 'Kairy the Horse' on the Book of Face.

Thanks for reading! :3

~K


	6. Interlude

Hello everyone!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I just wanted to warn you all that updates will be few and far between over the next upcoming weeks because I will be saying good byes and beginning my move into college!

So please feel free to review or PM me, but I am not going to post short, boring chapters as fillers.

The next chapter is supposed to be good, and it will be.

Sorry for the delays, and thank you for sticking around!

I appreciate everything :)

In the meantime, go 'like' me on Facebook to keep up with what is going on in me, the real admin's life!

Hope you are all having fabulous starts to the school year!

~K


End file.
